Milir (Grey Sky Supplement)
= Grey Sky = Milir Map Introduction Milir is a lush, beautiful and not yet exploited region of Grey sky. The people living in Milir are mostly living in small cloistered villages with relatively low technology. Milir is yet one of the biggest producer of black powder, Milir Black corporation having a monopoly over the whole region and employing most of the modern settlements. The abundance of firearms in the region make negotiation with the natives rather hard, since most of them have a hand on a gun in one way or another. Milir is considered one of the only still intact regions in the world. Statistic * Alignment: True Neutral * Races: Humans * Population: 20,000 * Government Type: Cloistered Village, MMilir Black Corporation * Capital: Milir Black Headquarter (Unofficial) * Language: Common * Religion: Diverse History Milir was always a little region without much history. Well, that was before a business man named Jack Tellaso decided to use the far-away region for his black powder and firearm corporation. He founded Milir Black with the financial help of Werkslund Arms corporation and illegal help from the Brotherhood of Milir. There they built many settlements, all belonging to Milir Black. When Jack died in a native riot, the businessman Giago Lopez took his place as Milir Black president. He quickly cut the links with Werkslund Arms and the Brotherhood of Milir and repelled the natives with violence. He founded the Black Militia, a paramilitary organization made to fight the natives and the brotherhood. Supplied with firearms directly from Milir Black, they quickly crushed most resistance and now make most of the laws in Milir. Today the corporation holds power in the region, aided by its pawn, the Black Militia. The brotherhood and some natives are still trying to overthrow their violent masters but won't succeed without outside help. Laws Milir is a rather lawless place. Black Milir settlements follow the basic prohibition of murder and thievery, while the locals are at the mercy of the Black Militia, which does whatever they so please. Complete Informations Milir is not dominated by a particular alignment. It is a place of opportunities. Both lawful and chaotic are welcomed in the Black Militia, and the natives tend to be neutral. Humans make up most of the Milir population by far. Most of the population is concentrated inside Milir Black settlements. About 60% of the population lives in such settlements, the other 40% is divided among bandits, the Black Militia's men, and natives. With the help of the Black Militia, Milir Black exacts total dominion over the region. All important decisions are made at the Milir Black headquarters. Most humans speak common, however natives tend to have their own languages. The Galamical Church is not very popular in Milir compared with other regions. Many converted to spiritual worship (even among Milir Black's workers) and others simply do not pratice religion. Important NPCs Information * Giago Lopez: The president of Milir Black, he is a powerful man, a genius at business. He was the brain behind Jack's success and the mastermind of the dominion of Milir. The man himself is very ugly and very fat, but his charisma and intelligence extend far beyond his hideous appearance. * Hannah Tirade: The current leader of the Black Militia and a Red War veteran, she is a rather a harsh middle-aged woman. She was once one of the most beautiful women in Werkslund, but battles and age took their toll. She is one of the bloodiest women in the entire world, with unparalleled gunfighting skills. She is unquestionably loyal to Milir Black, and makes sure that the Black Militia runs smoothly under her rule. Her relation with Giago is one of mutual hatred, being a former Werkslund Arms employee. She hates Giago as much as she loves Milir Black. She has no plan for overthrowing him, yet. * Asmir Budah: The leader of the Brotherhood of Blood, he is a weak-willed and cowardly man. He used to be Jack's pawn but is now attempting to seize control over Milir Black since he helped found it. He frequently tries to assassinate both Hannah and Giago but his limited effectiveness as a leader and the lack of power in the Brotherhood of Blood make his attempts futile at best. * Janister Doroda: Asmir's right hand. He is extremely competent and considered a threat by Giago himself. Nothing is known about this dark man, who is always wearing a dark trenchcoat with glasses. If he was at the head of the brotherhood, Giago wouldn't rest easy anymore. Important Locations Information * Milir Back Headquarters: A medium-sized city, it is mostly made up of Milir Black's offices and some factories. There no criminality there, and brotherhood influence doesn't reach the souless black building of the headquarters. It is a gloomy, almost frightening place. People are more scared of the Black Militia living in the city than muggers and bandits. ---- Back to Main Page → Dungeons and Dragons → Campaign Settings → Grey Sky Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Setting Category:Supplement Category:Grey Sky Setting